


Petulant

by roanoke9934



Series: Historical Lams One-Shots [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Fluff, Historical Lams, M/M, Smut, another short ficlet thing, its pretty soft in some parts, nongraphic smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanoke9934/pseuds/roanoke9934
Summary: Alexander is down from the battle of Monmouth. John cheers him up.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Historical Lams One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Petulant

**Author's Note:**

> heed the mature warning. i’ve officially gained my rite of passage by writing smut about founding fathers. i’m no longer afraid of anything.

John’s thoughts had been racing all day. He couldn’t help it, as it seemed like whenever Alexander spoke, his words wove their way into his mind for the day. Writing was more difficult today, especially when it required most of his focus in order to do it properly. John’s leg bounced quite fast, all of his anxious energy channeling into the nervous habit. 

John glanced back, hearing the flap of his tent rustle from movement. All of his worry melted away once Alexander’s arms wrapped around his neck. John leaned back into the other’s chest, letting out a soft sigh. Outward affection while they were in camp wasn’t very common with Alexander, as he was usually quite cautious. However, it seemed like the rough week they’d both had was pulling the sweeter side out of him. Alexander always got sour whenever they faced setback like they had yesterday. Morale dropped throughout camp, but Alexander seemed to take it hard. He always found a way to blame himself, or saw a way that things could have gone way better. It was just in his nature to search for fault.

“Do not blame yourself. I assure you Lee is at fault.” John murmured under his breath, resting one hand atop Alexander’s in a comforting manner. “I swear, if Washington does not see how much of a liability that man is after this blunder, I fear for the future of the revolution.” 

“I cannot believe the man’s words. Strong accusations for a coward.” Alexander sneered, his tone quiet yet soaked in venom. “He will receive justice in due time, I pray.”

John didn’t seem satisfied with the suggestion of waiting. He kept his mouth shut for now, wondering if he should start the search for his second. Shaking the thought from his head, John decided to push it away for later consideration. He then set down his quill, a troubled look still being expressed in his tense features. 

The silence that washed over the room was almost deafening, leaving John with a sense of unease. It seemed like there was so much that Alexander wanted to say, but he kept quiet. Sighing deeply, John tapped Alexander’s shoulder to let him know he was going to stand. With a reluctant whine that caught John off guard, Alexander backed away. John couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped his lips. 

“What was that?” He questioned.

There was that heavy silence again.

“What was what?”

“Nevermind.”

John continued to prepare for bed, every muscle in his body aching from the action of yesterday. He felt like he’d aged twenty years in mere moments. Sleep tugged at his eyes, blurring his vision slightly. John sat down on the end of his bed, rubbing both eyes with his palms before letting himself fall back onto the sheets. When his sight steadied, he was greeted with a new weight on his lap and fiery curls that looked almost auburn in the dim light. John didn’t move, not knowing what to expect quite yet. 

“Are you already retiring to bed?” Alexander inquired, shifting himself back so he could balance enough to pull his hair into a quick ponytail. 

John chuckled. “Yes, dear Alex. Unlike you, I had more to do today rather than translation.” He mumbled, reaching for the candle nearby and blowing it out. Now it was so dark he could scarcely see the outline of Alexander’s face. Now that a facial expression couldn’t be read, Alexander resorted to other methods of communication. He sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead on John’s chest. 

“Alex—.. I said I must sleep.” John tried to reason, his hands on Alexander’s shoulders now to try to push him off. 

Alexander retaliated quickly, seizing both of John’s wrists and pressing them down beside his head. John let out a heavy breath, surprised at the sudden action. He then chuckled softly, trying to ignore the fire that burned inside him. “Petulant.” John pointed out, keeping his voice calm. 

Alexander couldn’t hold his own laughter, as John’s emotion was infectious. “So do you want this or not?” He asked directly, loosening his grip on John’s wrists.

“I don’t  _ just  _ want this. I want  _ you _ .” John responded, tugging his hands free of Alexander’s hold. He was then easily able to pull the other man closer, connecting their lips hastily. Alexander mewled in surprise, but it was instantly muffled by John’s kiss. Their embrace deepened, so close that if they got any closer their atoms may collide. Alexander grabbed at John’s shirt as if he’d disappear any second. 

_ I want you. _

Those words rung in Alexander’s ears louder and louder every passing moment.

Each soft whimper from the younger man only fueled John’s inner flame. John felt the need to prove that Alexander was his, even though he knew that he would never object. Despite exhaustion making his hands shake, John focused all of his attention on Alexander. He tugged Alexander’s nightshirt down so he could reach hidden skin, leaving a mess of pale marks that would darken with time. 

“Shh—shh..” John reminded softly, his ears straining to listen for anything outside that could threaten their encounter. He knew Alexander would have trouble, but that was half of the fun. Once John’s kisses trailed lower, Alexander stuffed his knuckles in his mouth in an effort to stifle his noises. His other hand rested on the back of John’s head, tangling his slender fingers in the man’s blond locks.

“John I—..” Alexander tried to complain, but he cut himself off with a harsh gasp. John relished in every moment that Alexander struggled. It was like a breath of fresh air to see the normal swagger that coated every word that Alexander spoke be reduced down to pleading whimpers. Begging for John to do more. It made John’s ego swell.

Eventually John yearned to do more than tease, but his brain was beginning to fog up. He jolted back into his senses when he felt Alexander tug sharply on his hair. The pain immediately made his mind clear, also spurring him into doing more. Becoming more and more eager with every passing second, John decided to make it harder on Alexander and pace himself. Unlike Alexander, John was able to take his time even when he didn’t exactly want to. He knew that he was getting under the younger man’s skin, as Alexander’s whimpers and soft pleading increased in volume. 

John finally pulled Alexander’s breeches down, taking his undergarments with them. Alexander glanced down with hooded eyes, his waterline glistening as tears collected there due to understimulation. John knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing, as he’d learned much about Alexander in the months they’d known each other. He knew precisely how to drive the other absolutely mad. If he had the strength in him, John would have teased longer, but with the increasing amount of fog in his brain returning he knew he needed to take Alexander quickly.

“Tell me what you want, my dear.” John murmured under his breath, questioning as if he didn’t know what Alexander was going to say.

The way Alexander stumbled over his words made John grin. 

“ _ Y-you _ .” Was all that he could muster.

John felt warmth coat his heart, the sweetness in Alexander’s tone being simply irresistible. He gave Alexander what he wanted —more so needed—, not faltering once. He knew that his lover wouldn’t last long, not after how much John had messed with him. He took Alexander in his mouth, listening intently to the deep groan that caught in the man’s throat. The feeling of Alexander’s thighs pressing against his head made John feel dizzy, ecstasy crawling up his spine at the sensation. 

It wasn’t long before Alexander fell apart, his head lolling back into the pillow and his mouth opening with a soundless gasp. With a final buck of his hips into John’s mouth and a soft whimper, Alexander let the tension melt from his body. Release felt so sweet that it could have rotten teeth. 

John kissed him once more, getting up to grab something to clean Alexander up. He didn’t mind sacrificing a pillowcase for it. Once he returned to bed, Alexander pulled him back in close, placing a soft peck to his lips. John smiled, letting their limbs tangle together in a tight embrace. With Alexander’s head on his chest, John felt safe. 

John found himself thinking again, as it seemed to be something he could never calm. Despite the exhaustion starting to take over, he gazed up at the ceiling, watching the tent move from wind billowing outside. He was often silent when he began to think deeply, and it didn’t take long for Alexander to notice.

“Your mind never stops racing, does it, dear Laurens?” Alexander questioned, burying his face into John’s chest. Sleep drenched his tone as well now.

“Never, I’m afraid. Yet, neither does yours.” John quipped in response, another sigh escaping his lips. He then glanced down, seeing that Alexander had already dozed off. If they weren’t already exhausted before, they  _ definitely _ were now. John’s mind began to wander, the only sound in the room being the faint, occasional snore that tumbled from Alexander’s lips. John suddenly felt his heart start to ache for home, a feeling that didn’t have much explanation. Every once in a while he’d just get the strange yearning to return to South Carolina, despite his duties in Valley Forge. John was never the domestic type, but  _ sometimes, just sometimes _ , he’d let his mind wander to what life could be with Alexander in it. Waking up in tangled sheets, still groggy from the night before, the first image he can register being fiery curls. As many touches as he desired, no barrier between them, the freedom that other men received, but men like them couldn’t ever dream of experiencing. Able to spend hours in the forest, wandering as far as they liked, seeing the world in all of its true beauty; beauty that John had never seen before. The longer he thought about it the stronger the emotion deep inside him grew.

Weary.

Weary was the word that he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed :D


End file.
